


Freaky friday

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Freaky Fic Friday, Mishaps, Nudity, Spells & Enchantments, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: The canaries wakes up someplace strange...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah yawned waking up slowly her back aching, she stretched out but found herself restricted by something on the one side, she groaned opening her eyes trying to see what it was, pushing herself up to try and crack her back.

Damn she needed to get a new mattress this one was obviously past it, she opened her eyes looking around dazed. Something was wrong...she didnt feel right..and she wasnt in her bedroom..she looked at her surroundings and found herself on her couch. 

"That's weird" she thought to herself as she looked around for Laurel but there was no sign of her, "what the hell happened last night"? She thought, her head banging, "maybe I got drunk and passed out?" It didnt seem likely and that wouldnt explain why Laurel wasnt here..

Confused Dinah stood up cursing as pain shot through her back "ok maybe Laurel was right about the couch"she thought to herself. She made some coffee trying to remember the events of last night.   
"Laurel and I were talking and drinking I went to bed she slept on the sofa now I'm here or maybe I fell asleep on the sofa and Laurels upstairs?" Last night was still a blurr.

The idea of Laurel tucking her in on the sofa then sneaking up to have Dinahs bed made her smile, "cheeky shit" she stood there half asleep not wanting to deal with this hangover. She had a sip of her coffee and brushed her hands through her hair...her hair...

"What the fuck Laurel!" Dinah slammed her coffee mug down to grab her hair..it was short! And blonde! "How drunk were we last night!" Dinah groaned running to the bathroom mirror. "I swear to god Laurel!"she thought "if you cut and dyed my hair whilst I was asleep you're gonna get such an ass kicking!"

She stopped in front of the mirror bracing herself for a bad hair day...what she got was alot more unexpected...  
Staring back at Dinah was Laurel...Dinah touched her cheek her mouth dropping open her reflection mirroring her every move...

"What is happening?" She spoke for the first time out loud Laurels voice catching her by surprise she couldnt stop touching Laurels face...her face! She stepped back and took some deep breaths "I'm in Laurels body! This cant be happening.. how is this happening? Wait...if I'm in hers then she must be in mine!" 

Dinah ran upstairs shouting! "Laurel! Laurelwake up"! She burst into the room stopping as she saw herself sitting up in bed looking back at her.. "omg Laurel!". Dinahs body looked back at her with the same confused face Dinah had when she woke up on the sofa just now.

"Laurel it's me or rather I'm you!" Dinah flustered "we've switched bodies!dont ask me how I dont know it must be a spell or something!" Dinah on the bed just looked at her then slowly around the room eventually looking down at her body.

"Woah Dinah what....what is this?" Dinah on the bed was freaking out as she sat up straight taking in the situation grabbing parts of her body to make sure she wasnt dreaming.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you we've switched bodies!" Dinah stood in front of the mirror, "and will you stop groping me already! come on let's get dressed then ring Mia and William see if they can help." 

"No need to call them", Dinah on the bed said sadly "something tells me they're just as freaked out as we are"...

"And how do you know that Laurel?" Dinah asked impatiently

"Because I'm not Laurel...I'm William"...


	2. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel wakes up somewhere new....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea where I'm going with this it's just fun to write...

Laurel stirred, she hated mornings but today she woke up feeling great she was so relaxed, maybe this damn couch wasnt so bad after all, she stretched letting out a content sigh not ready to start the day yet. She wondered what time it was it must be early If Dinah wasnt down already, although they did drink a fair amount together last night maybe Dinah was having a lay in too, either way it meant she didnt need to get up yet.

She smiled rolling onto her back pulling the covers upto her chin nuzzling into the duvet, slowly drifting back off to sleep. She was just dozing off when she felt an arm slowly cross her waist resting on top of her, Laurel tried to open her eyes confused...they opened just enough for her to see she was in a bed...

She must be in Dinahs bed..she smiled as Dinah pulled her by her hips pulling her backwards spooning her Laurel smiled blissfully ''well this is new'she smiled to herself feeling butterflies. She moaned in response as Dinah nuzzled her nose into her hair her breath tickling her ear, maybe Dinah did like her the same way after all I mean she was spooning her right now...she felt her chest and her hips...'holy shit I'm naked'she thought. 

Laurel didnt even remember going upto Dinahs room damn they must have drank more than she thought, she frowned hoping Dinah wouldnt regret her choices when she woke up. Better to just enjoy the moment and not move Laurel decided, as she curled up in Dinahs arms.

She never thought of herself as somebody who would enjoy being spooned but being in Dinahs arms just made her feel so wanted she couldnt help but wriggle back a bit more grinning as Dinah tightened her arms around her. She put her hand on Dinahs arm hoping she was awake and not regretting this, she was surprised Dinahs arm felt so hairy..

She didnt think much of it some women had hairy arms, she felt something starting to poke her in the back...it was annoying what was that? She tried to move away from it but it followed her, Laurel started getting annoyed it was really pressing into her back now. 

"D what the hell have you got in this bed?" She asked her voice sounded funny, probably alcohol related, her head was a little cloudy. 

"Mmmhhh" came the gruff reply as Dinah started pushing whatever it was more into Laurels back.

Laurel moved away turning around opening her eyes in annoyance "D seriously what is...." Laurel stopped talking sitting bolt upright...she screamed.

JJ sat up panicking "what?what's wrong?" He looked at Laurel.

Laurel had jumped out of bed wrapping the duvet around her "what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed.

"Mia why are you freaking out?come back to bed", JJ threw the rest of the covers off showing off his morning glory, "come on baby let's start the day off right" he grinned as he stood up walking towards her. 

Laurel grabbed the nearest thing, a shoe and threw it at him "what did you drug me or something?" She shouted as she looked around this unfamiliar room.

"So first you accuse me of kidnapping your best friend and now you're saying I drugged you? What the hell Mia!" JJ said angrily as he ducked quickly as another shoe just missed his head.

"Why do you keep calling me that?...and put that away!" Laurel cried as she kept trying to look everywhere but him.

"Because it's your name.." JJ said slowly "babe are you high or something? What's going on?" He took a few steps towards her, Laurel held on to the duvet wrapped around her and ran into the bathroom locking the door. JJ knocked "babe? You ok?", he frowned unsure why his girlfriend was acting so weird.

"I'm fine! Laurel shouted "I just need a minute". JJ smiled he knew what she needed.

"Ok baby I'll be back" he smiled heading off to the kitchen.

Laurel stood there facing the mirror trying to gather her senses the duvet wasnt wrapped around her body...but Mias. She touched her cheek the mirror copying her she got right upto the mirror "what the fuck...is happening?" 

She ran out of the bathroom JJ having gone downstairs she grabbed some clothes quickly throwing them on and trainers, she grabbed her phone or rather Mias phone. 10 missed calls from Dinah and a message.

"Come to the loft, emergency ".

"yea no shit!" Laurel grumbled pocketing the phone.

She went to walk out the bedroom door just as JJ walked up holding a tray of breakfast wearing absolutely nothing.

"Hey Mia I figure we eat some breakfast then you're all mine baby we gonna spend the whole day in bed!" Laurel slammed the door.

"Shit" cant get out that way...she ran over to the window and climbed down Mias hair wildly flapping in the wind as she ran down the garden to the car.

"Fuck! no keys!" Laurel mumbled to herself she had no choice she climbed over the wall in just a tank top and shorts and started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my latest chapter on 'scoot over' let me know what you all think 😊👍


	3. Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia wakes up..

Mia woke up groggily her boyfriends snoring waking her up, she grumpily elbowed him the snoring stopped for a brief moment, just as she was about to doze off again though his snoring continued. She sighed getting up heading straight for the bathroom her eyes still half closed, "bloody JJ and his stupid snoring" she thought to herself as she stumbled into the ensuite bathroom.

She sat down on the toilet letting out a big sigh she was usually a morning person but today she just felt exhausted, "must have been a heavy session at Dinahs last night" she figured. A warm fluid suddenly squirted her in the face jolting her awake properly "what the...fuck?!" She shouted out as the fluid kept going no matter how much her hands tried swatting it away.

She sat there drenched wiping the fluid off her face "what the hell...why is it warm?" She looked down and screamed.

"I have a penis...what the hell...why do I have a penis?" She cried out in a panic frantically trying to work out what was going on. She ran to the mirror and screamed again. William's reflection screamed back at her naked, his scream higher pitched than her own, his morning glory starting to go down. 

Mia leant close to the mirror just touching her face "William?" She asked. It was his voice but she was her. "What the hell ...I'm William" she stood there in shock touching her brothers face. "Ok no need to panic I'm just in my brothers body and I dont know why...and I PEED on myself!" She wretched as she realised what that fluid had been and quickly jumped in the shower. The cold water taking her breath away as she squirted body wash all over her hands and face not caring as it stang her eyes.

After she got out the shower she quickly wiped herself dry and stepped back into her bedroom, William's boyfriend Andrew who Mia had thought was JJ still slumbered on, Mia carefully opened Wiliams wardrobe ...all suits. 

"Seriously?" She moaned "ok after this we are going shopping bro", she grabbed one of his blue suits threw it on and not even doing William's hair she raced downstairs, she grabbed Williams phone off the charger seeing 2 missed calls from Dinah and a message "come to the loft, emergency ". 

She pocketed the phone and stepping outside she froze, running up the path was...her. Mia stood in shock as her body came running upto her panting in just a tank top and shorts, "well I know you're not me so who are you?" She snapped as she stopped in front of herself.

"You need to work on your cardio I thought given your size you'd be good at running", her body snapped at her, her hands on her hips as she caught her breath.

"Laurel" Mia rolled her eyes, "why am I not surprised it's you?". Laurel grinned.

"Wasn't sure which of you I'd find but William's place was the closest and I really didnt want to run the whole way, we need to go to Dinahs figure out what the hell is going on", Laurel said "also I'm starving we need to get breakfast on the way", Mia rolled her eyes.

"Fine come on" she jingled Wiliams car keys snapping them back as Laurel made a grab for them, "I'm driving" she grinned.

"I dont think so" Laurel snarled grabbing for the keys again, Mia chuckled keeping them out of reach.

"My car, I get to drive.." she went round to the drivers seat.

"Fine whatever", Laurel snarled getting in the passengers side smacking Mias arm as she sat down.

"Hey!" Mia smacked her back Laurel slapped back harder, the pair of them started slapping each other as if they were actually siblings, until both their arms were red and stinging. "Ok that's enough!" Mia cried out putting her hands in the air. "I for one would like to get to Dinahs so we can figure out what the hell is happening so I can get back into my own body if that's ok with you? She growled. 

"I dont see the rush" Laurel grinned grabbing Mias boobs, "quite nice being in my 20s again!" she leaned back putting the seat back and her feet up.

"Stop touching my boobs and get your feet down", she shoved Laurels feet off the dashboard shaking her head..this was going to be a long day!

"So what's it like? Laurel giggled as Mia rolled out of the drive.

"What's what like?" Mia grumbled.

"Having a penis?" Laurel laughed.

Mia gave her a death glare "shut up!" Laurel laughed as they set off for Dinahs, she was starting to enjoy herself.


	4. Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Gary...

"Ok I've messaged both of them they should be on their way", Dinah sighed putting down her coffee, something about sitting there opposite..herself was quite unnerving. "Does my hair really look like that from this angle?", she thought reaching over to brush it aside.

"This is so messed up", William pointed out lamely, "and gross..I mean look at me im a woman!". He said pulling a face.

Dinah shot him a look folding her arms.

"I mean a gorgeous woman..obviously! But still! Ewww". He grinned cheekily earning a chuckle from Dinah.

"Yea this is a bit surreal being in Laurels body", Dinah admitted "hearing her voice when I talk".

"Not what you had in mind when you said wanted to get inside of her am i right?" William joked holding his hand out for a high 5. Dinah left him hanging giving him one of Laurels death glares. "Nevermind" William lowered his hand quickly looking away.

"We have to figure out how this happened", Dinah changed subject, "Laurels friends with a warlock I'm sure he could help!".

"Umm technically you're Laurel ", William pointed out.

"Right!", Dinah grinned running over to grab Laurels phone "I'll text her sister and see if the legends can help".

-

Laurel and Mia walked out of the elevator still bickering.

"I'm just saying you drive like an old woman".

"What because I did the speed limit?".

"Yes!", Laurel smirked.

"Well doesnt take a genius to work out who's who there!", William chuckled sipping his coffee.

Everyone turned to their counterparts, Laurel walking up to her body "D?" She asked uncertainly.

"Hey pretty bird yea its me". Dinah smiled.

Mia walked over to William "hey!". She said smacking his arm

"Ow!", William whined making the others laugh.

"Dont be such a wuss", Mia said sitting down "you're in Dinahs body she probably barely felt it".

"Hey I bruise like a peach!" William started "I mean well I did...". 

Laurel grabbed hold of Dinahs arm pulling her out of ear shot of the kids.

"D what the hell is going on?". 

"Not sure but I've contacted your sister to see if Constantine can help us, so uh..what was it like waking up in Mias body?" Dinah chuckled just picturing it.

"I dont want to talk about it", Laurel grumbled.

"That bad huh?", Dinah smiled showing off Laurels cute dimples.

"Let's just say she wasnt alone", Laurel mumbled.

Dinah had to suppress a laugh failing miserably.

"Hey shut up!", Laurel smacked Dinahs arm playfully.

"Careful you might hurt yourself!", Dinah teased making Laurel pout or rather making Mia pout. 

Laurels phone beeped, Dinah raised her eyebrows at Laurel "arent you gonna answer that?".

Laurel smiled "you're me remember?".

"Oh right!", Dinah fished out the phone using her fingerprint to open it. "Its Sara she said all the legends are busy on a mission but will send someone over this evening to help!".

"This evening!?" Mia yelled, "you mean I have to spend all day as a guy?! You have got to be kidding!". William stamped his foot in protest.

"Ok this is the plan", Laurel growled "we have until this evening in these bodies and some of you have appearance to keep up, so Dinah aka William you need to go work on the bar!".

"Do I look like I've ever done a day of manual labour?", William sat analysing Dinahs nails "somebody needs to take better care of her nails", he mused.

"Dinah aka me will work with you as I've helped out before so it wont be a surprise to anyone" Laurel said ignoring him.

Dinah nodded in agreement "what about you and Mia?".

"I have a socialites meeting today" Mia piped up.

"You have got to be kidding me!", Laurel groaned.

"No and I'm the guest of honour so you have to go!", Mia said "I'll go with you just to make sure you dont insult anyone or get drunk!". 

"Oh you can count on me doing both those things!" Laurel chuckled.

"You're lucky I'm in William's body not yours!", Mia growled.

"Be nice or I might just do something embarrassing later", Laurel teased.

Seething Mia let out an exasperated sigh "ahhh you're impossible!let's just get today over with and meet back here at 7, agreed?".

"Agreed", they all mumbled.

"Um I have a question", William piped up.

"What?", Mia sighed.

"What do we do about the um...toilet situation?". He asked awkwardly. 

Laurel giggled "well for me and Dinah its business as usual but for you you need to sit down and Mia I guess you'll have to stand!", Laurel laughed at Mias face as she frowned.

Even Dinah had to admit her face was pretty priceless trying to hide Laurels smirk. 

"Shut up Laurel", Mia spat as she headed over to the elevator "are you coming?".

"Uh I need to shower and change and I'm not doing that at your place with JJ trying to jump your bones!". Laurel grumbled. "I'll shower here you can go back to yours and grab whatever we need, your Mias brother JJ wont think anything of it!".

"Fine!" Mia shouted as she left.

"What now?", William asked.

"Come on I'll get you..me dressed and we can get to work", Dinah smiled heading upstairs Willaim following in her stead.

Laurel helped herself to a cup of coffee downing the whole mug, today was going to be fun..she could feel it....

-

"I dont know how you do that every day", William moaned massaging his feet or rather Dinahs feet. "Im definitely sticking to working with technology I was not meant to be a labour man". 

"You did fine" Dinah laughed softly, after breaking most of her glasses and pouring the wrong drinks Dinah had put William on updating their security system and small jobs. When a customer had requested a song she had automatically gone up and sang as Laurel without even thinking! Lucky Laurel could sing although it took a song or two for Dinah to get used to her new voice.

"Will Laurel be mad you sang as her?", William asked her curiously. 

"No she'll understand shes pretty cool that way", Dinah said dreamily.

"Does she know?"William grinned at her.

"Know what?".

"That you like her?". 

Dinah stood there for a moment before answering "no, and now is not the time".

"Understood ", William nodded "if you ever need to talk...".

"Thank you", Dinah smiled squeezing his hand..or rather her hand, she frowned "you're right about my nails", she said analysing them.

"I told you!", William exclaimed turning her hands over as the elevator dinged.

Soon as the doors opened William's voice could be heard shouting as Mia screamed at Laurel.

"You purposely went out of your way to insult all my friends!".

"Well it's not my fault everytime they opened their mouths something stupid fell out", Laurel chuckled as she walked drunkenly over to the couch flopping down.

"What happened?", Dinah asked.

"Laurel here decided to get drunk and started telling all my friends what idiots they were!", Mia shouted pointing at Laurel on the couch. Laurel waved laughing.

"Not my fault you cant handle your liquor ", Laurel laughed.

"Omg I dont know how you put up with her!" Mia shouted at Dinah who threw a look at William who just winked at her. 

"Ok everyone just calm down", Dinah said softly.

Mia knew it was Dinah not Laurel but seeing Laurels body telling her to calm down was not helping considering the day she'd had.

"Shes just grumpy shes had to piss standing up all day", Laurel chipped in stirring Mia up again.

Just as Mia was about to seriously lose it a portal opened and Gary stepped through.

"Hey guys I'm Gary you must be Laurel Captain Lance's sister!", Gary sauntered over to Dinah holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you in person I've only seen you in photos" he grinned goofily.

"Actually I'm over here Gary", Laurel raised her hand, "and technically those were photos of her real sister I'm her sister from another earth..at least I was til crisis..".

"What?" Gary stood there perplexed. 

"Nevermind", Laurel shook her head as she brought him quickly up to speed. 

"So you have no idea how this happened?", Gary asked them.

"No, that's why we asked for Constantine". Laurel sighed.

"Oh hes away on business with most of the other legends but I'm pretty sure I can swap you all back". Gary grinned.

"Pretty sure?" Mia asked "that doesnt exactly fill me with confidence ". 

"I just need to whip up a potion and I'll be back in a tick!", he smiled as he opened the portal and disappeared.

"Well hes an interesting...character ". William mused.

"Yea Gary's...a little different ", Laurel chuckled.

"Can he do it?", Dinah asked unconvinced "shouldnt we wait for Constantine?". 

"That could be a long time, you really want to wait til then?", Laurel raised her eyebrows.

"I can think of ways to entertain myself", Dinah mumbled to herself.

"What?", Laurel asked.

"Nothing you're right I'm sure Gary knows what hes doing!". Dinah said quickly.

"We are so fucked!", Mia said to William.

"Drink?" He suggested. 

"Drink!", Mia agreed.

William poured them all a shot of whiskey except Laurel

"I think you've had enough for one day", he said apologetically as she shot him one of Mias cold stares.

Soon after the portal reopened and Gary came through giggling like a school girl.

"Ok it's ready! Everyone in a circle and hold hands!", Laurel and Mia each rolled their eyes but they all did as they were told. Gary did his chanting as they each swallowed some of the potion.

"Ooh tastes like vanilla", William chimed in. 

Gary took a sip too as he finished the spell. They all stood there looking at him as nothing happened.

"Well that was a bust", Mia exclaimed.

"Give it a minute", Gary grinned.

A few more minutes ticked by as nothing happened.

"Damn it Gary!"Laurel growled as she walked away breaking the circle.

"Wait that should have worked!", Gary groaned bringing out his handbook.

"Wait you were just following guidelines in a book?", Dinah asked in disbelief. 

"Yes?", Gary answered nervously. 

"I feel funny", William moaned.

"That's because you're a woman!", Mia snapped joining Laurel in the kitchen for a drink.

"No I mean...", William collapsed on the floor before he could finish closely followed by Dinah then Mia.

"Damn it Gary!", Laurel shouted as she collapsed to the ground.

"Oops" Gary groaned as he too collapsed to the floor unconscious....


End file.
